ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jailani’s Death Scene (Uriah’s Reaction) from season 7 episode 701: “The Life of Jailani” (a new Cartoon Network Anime show)
Plot Summary Jailani passes away in a great big battle against Zoakyra. How will Uriah react? Voice Cast Members *Danny Cooksey = Uriah (voice) *Anndi MacAfee = Melanie (voice) *Alyson Stoner = Sadie (voice) *Jason Marsden = Ficus (voice) *Madison Pettis = Jailani (voice) *Corey Burton as Mayor Jones (voice) *Rodger Bumpass as Officer Sanders (voice) *Jim Cummings as Zoakyra (voice) Transcript Uriah, Ficus, Melanie, Jailani and Sadie are fighting against Zoakyra, an evil sorcerer. Zoakyra: “Oh, the Freedom Fighters, you’re the 1st 1s on my list.” Uriah: “We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!” Zoakyra: “Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!” Jailani: “Look out!” ZAP! BOOM! Zoakyra blasts a real big beam of energy from his hands, but the Freedom Fighters dodge the attack just as it headed for them. Ficus: “That was super close.” Melanie: “Yeah right.” Sadie: “Watch out!” Jailani: “You’re not getting away with anything, Zoakyra!” Zoakyra: “Oh yeah? watch this.” They continue using their super powers on Zoakyra, but then suddenly, Zoakyra’s powers attack Jailani by zapping her uncontrollably. Jailani: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! All 4 Freedom Fighters: “Jailani!” Uriah: “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Jailani collapses to the ground and Zoakyra was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body, and when he blasted that super evil power, it weakened his powerful strength and he had no choice but to retreat. Zoakyra: A Bit “We'll meet again, Freedom Fighters!” Zoakyra disappears and everybody is right with the injured Jailani. Uriah: “Jailani! Jailani! Speak to me! Jailani: Weakly “You guys, thank goodness you're alright.” Ficus: “Don't worry about it, Jailani, we’re gonna help you get better.” Jailani: “I’m afraid that's impossible, Ficus, I’m done for.” Sadie: “What?!? Jailani, you can't give up right now!” Jailani: “You guys, I can’t fight anymore, I’m finished.” Jailani: A Bit Lightning swirls around Jailani injuring her a lot more and she’s about to pass away real soon. Melanie: Up “No, Jailani, you can’t leave all of us, we can’t go on without you!” Ficus: Up “Yes, Jailani, please don't do this!” Jailani: “I’m terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time.” Then Jailani gets out her golden locket and hands it over to Uriah. Jailani: “Uriah, take my golden locket. Uriah: “No, Jailani, please.” Jailani: “Take it so you won’t forget all about me.” Uriah takes Jailani’s golden locket and Jailani looks up at her good friends and has a beautiful smiling face. Jailani: “Thanks, you guys, I’m very lucky I became a Freedom Fighter......and I always...will be.” Jailani closes her eyes and passes away peacefully from her injuries in battle. Uriah: “No, Jailani, please!” But it’s too late, Jailani had already passed away in Uriah’s arms and tear drops begin streaming down his face. Uriah puts his head down and begins silently sobbing his eyes out. Uriah: “Jailani!” Uriah: Silently The other Freedom Fighters who watched Jailani pass away began silently weeping their eyes out. Ficus: Up “NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Melanie: Up “She’s gone for good!” Sadie: Up “Why, Jailani?!?” Ficus: Up “I can't believe this is happening!” Meanwhile back at the Freedom Fighters’ headquarters, Katrina sees what just happened to Jailani, and she’s shocked about it. Katrina: “Oh dear, Jailani’s deceased.” Katrina: A Bit Then Melanie walks all the way up to Uriah and she kneels right down to him. Melanie: “Uriah, I’m terribly sorry about this.” Uriah: Up “Why did Jailani need to pass away? it should’ve been me.” Melanie: “Uriah, it's gonna be alright.” Uriah lifts up his tear-stained face. Uriah: “Alright? Melanie, Jailani’s deceased because of me, I shouldn’t have confronted Zoakyra.” Melanie: “Uriah, it's not your entire fault, Jailani passed away ‘cause she wanted to save all of us, and she’ll always be right on our side no matter what happens.” Uriah: Up “Alright.” Melanie lets Uriah silently weep on her right shoulder, and she’s saying nice words to him. Category:Tragedy